


BLANK（whole version）

by 2Cyclist



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist
Relationships: shohirano/rennagase
Kudos: 4





	BLANK（whole version）

BLANK

———“我喜欢你。”

那个背影迟迟没有转身。  
道路慢慢延伸出去，他们离得越来越远了。

……

永濑又从同样梦里惊醒过来，几年来他度过过无数次这样的深夜，或许都有些习以为常了。  
他从抽屉里找出温度计，确认自己是不是在发烧，是不是生了病。

36.8。  
果然。

但他知道自己出了什么问题。

永濑掏出手机来，把那个人的联系方式又再一次从通讯录里删掉。

——像一滴水掉进岩浆。  
只是徒劳的，那串号码早已烂熟于心罢了。

……

平野觉得最近永濑很奇怪。  
一开始他以为是自己太过于自恋了，永濑只是从自己制造的“朋友气氛”的距离里逃出去了一点，他就变得非常不满，甚至用同样冷淡的的态度来反抗永濑，  
永濑索性就跑得更远了，之后，他很长的一段时间没能直视过他的眼睛，更没听他有些懒散地喊自己的名字

久而久之，他没法再责怪永濑了，每一天每一天见到这张脸，从圆圆肉肉的，到眉清目秀的模样，他胸口有块地方在被温火烧着。他太想知道永濑逃走的理由，也太想把他再拉回来，即便不是前些年随便搂搂抱抱的关系，但起码他想让他在回头就能看到的地方。  
平野的控制欲在他不知不觉中，无可救药地膨胀了。  
他本人，渐渐好像明白了，每每对应起永濑，这份像蚁虫啃噬的感情究竟是什么。

……

离和prince组汇合的时间还有一个小时多。  
永濑虽然一如既往坐在他旁边，后脑勺对着自己，手里摁着手机，一股违和感却让平野胸闷，他不动声色地瞥了一眼发光的屏幕。

又是那些幼稚的游戏罢了。

“叮———”  
“对不起，路上堵车了，我晚一点到！”  
高桥发了条短信在line group里，永濑顺手退出游戏点开了。  
“了解。”

平野打开手机，看看他回了什么。

“没事，我们也才刚到。”  
平野也回了一句。

明明两人待在乐屋时间已经快二十多分钟了，平野还是不眨眼地撒了个小谎。  
永濑也在纳闷，平时工作都很忙，怎么他们还会有这样称得上是难得的独处时间？  
这对于他砰砰跳的心脏，是好还是坏呢？

没一会儿，背后的脚步声窸窸窣窣响起来，接着是关门声。  
平野的味道消失在了空气里。

永濑抬起头看了看门口，又躺了下来：  
——果然……他是厌烦无趣的我了吧，这些小孩子气的部分，不善于表达的部分……  
那我今天到底早点来乐屋干嘛………

永濑把手机屏幕解锁，又锁上，又解锁，这样反复折腾了不知多久。  
突然，一种温热的金属的触感贴在了脸上，平野的声音在身后响了起来：

“给你。  
“打起精神来。”

平野的手指离永濑的脸并没有几厘米，他拿着那罐咖啡的手心有点汗，他也不知道自己怎么就这么做了。  
永濑没接。他耳根子发烫。  
其实那个瞬间他甚至有点莫名想哭。

平野也就一直拿着咖啡的罐子贴在他脸上，眼睛盯着他被头发遮住的耳尖看。

好像停顿了那么几秒，永濑才缓过了那股劲，抬起了手。永濑数不清自己有几根手指贴上了平野的手指，但接着平野就松开了手。

从人体的皮肤到咖啡罐，失落感涌进身体里，永濑感觉自己体温又有些不对劲了，喉咙干得发痒，于是他坐直了身子，打算喝掉这罐让他心神不宁的咖啡。  
接着，永濑就用他那点短短的指甲盖去抠弄罐子上的拉环。  
吧嗒、吧嗒、吧嗒——

“疼———”  
左手食指的指甲盖裂开了一条小缝。

“真的假的啊……”  
平野看着心疼，抢过那罐咖啡，没经过永濑同意，二话不说帮忙打开了。

“喂………”

并且平野还没有把咖啡还回来的意思。

“这个口味……好像是新出的？”

他拿起来端详了一下。  
接着喝了一口。

然后推回了永濑面前。

“你干嘛…这是我的咖啡诶……第一口不要先喝啊！”  
“反正我买的，有什么关系。”

看着罐子边缘平野明显的粘着咖啡的痕迹，永濑有些难为情，但还是拿嘴巴轻轻贴了上去。  
平野在一旁饶有趣味地看着这一幕。

“好喝——！”  
“对吧！”

“谢谢。”

暖暖的液体流进食道里的感觉让人过于惬意了，他不自觉地笑眯眯转过脸去，然后又转过头继续喝着咖啡，短短一个动作间，平野不受控制地盯着他的嘴，他想捉住永濑弯弯的笑眼，他没来得及，或者说是他踌躇了。

那明明是他最喜欢的。  
每次他的破段子让永濑笑得眼睛都糊在一起的时候，平野都能得到一种巨大的满足感。他享受看永濑傻乎乎的笑，甚至喜欢到想用胶布贴住他上翘的嘴角的地步。

当然真的这么做了，永濑会哭吧。

那不行，他哭起来可丑了。

平野被自己脑子里永濑瘪着嘴哭唧唧的脸逗笑了，支着胳膊看永濑喝咖啡的样子。

永濑被他的视线包围着，喝嘴里的咖啡，流过食道后，在胃里头完全变了一个滋味。

———

那个梦里的情景又跑了出来，他每时每刻与平野独处的时候，都在想这会不会是一个好的契机，他能不能够说出来那句话那几个字，然后就会知道梦最后的结局。

“紫耀………”  
他下意识叫了他的名字。

“嗯？”

“我………”

别，别，永濑廉，这根本不是个好时候。

其实他从来就没有等到过这个所谓的好时候。

他不敢看平野的脸，嗓子眼疼，鼻子疼，脑袋疼……

————“我想再喝一罐。”

平野满怀期待地等着永濑不知道在酝酿着什么的发言，结果听到的却是这样撒娇一般的请求，恨不得用两个鼻孔喷着气苦笑。

“好啊。”  
“一起去吧。”

永濑并没有说不的余地。  
平野站起来，他就像个跟在妈妈屁股后面的小孩，瘪了个嘴走在平野后面。  
这条走廊好长好长，让他不禁怀疑、自动贩卖机是不是掉到另外一个次元去了。

“廉。”  
那个沙哑的声音在叫他的名字。

“干嘛？”  
“最近……”  
“你是不是在避着我。”

永濑没想到平野会挑这个时候单刀直入地向他提问。

“我没有。”  
他脱嘴就是一个反驳。

“是吗？”  
“那可能是我想多了。”

“抱歉，廉，最近的工作量一下多了不少…我…可能脑子有点乱。”

——为什么啊，为什么啊，为什么你要说抱歉…

永濑的鼻子酸酸的，他忍不住揪了一下平野的衣角，平野也感觉到了身后传来的拉力，他停了下来，转过头去看，永濑鸵鸟一样把头埋在领子里。

“廉……”  
“抱…抱歉！”  
“你不需要道歉啊。”  
“不……不是……”

平野在心里苦笑，什么时候他们也变得只能这样畏畏缩缩地对话了呢？是什么出了问题呢？他好想伸手去把永濑的头抬起来，看他神色慌乱的样子，然后再………

“我…的确有…刻意……不，不，也不是……我没想……”  
“我知道。”

——没有一句话是完整的，他怎么又知道了呢？

永濑从刘海的缝隙里看平野皱着眉，嘴角似笑非笑地，那份在自己面前挥之不去的自信，都让永濑忍不住边角落的阴影里再缩一点。

或许他是畏光吧。

“没有关系的。”  
“需要我就跟我说。”

平野走近了一步，轻轻搂了一下永濑。

他不知道他们有没有越过那条界，他明明还想把这个话都说不清的小男孩抱得更紧点，说更多让对方安心的话，说一些他搁置了很久的话。

“紫耀……”  
永濑小小声喊了他的名字，趁着目前为止声音还算是美好的气氛，平野打断了他。

“对了，你要喝什么？”  
“诶？”  
“自动贩卖机。”

永濑看着不远处发着光杵在走廊尽头的机器，居然有点气它出现得太早。

“啊，刚才一样的吧。”  
“嗯。”

平野把永濑扔在原地，掏出钱包把硬币扔进入钞口。

“啊，好像还差10円。”  
永濑掏出钱包，自觉的地把剩下10円扔了进去。

“3Q。”

———反正是你请我，为什么又要和我说谢谢。

永濑也不知道平野跟他客气个什么劲。自从他对平野意识过重开始臂着他之后，平野变得意外的恭恭敬敬，还时不时对他弹出几句敬语，显然这对他们的距离感没有任何的帮助。

永濑不禁想这些都是自己的错吗？所以现实才渐渐与理想背道而驰。

平野从取货口拿出一罐一模一样的咖啡，打开口了递给永濑，这回他没有偷喝，永濑心里有点空落落的。

“你不喝吗？”  
“你想我喝吗？”

平野的台词又让永濑心率变乱了。

———好想说出来。

可是……  
永濑想过无数种告白后的结果，从最好的到最坏的，但是唯一他可以确认的是，这永远就是个秘密，只是变成一个人或者两个人的罢了。  
这么多年来永濑一直把重心放在掩藏自己的感情上，他不知道他想从平野那要什么，或许只是一些注意罢了……但最近他渐渐越来越想要了解平野的看法了，那些没头没脑地让他心动的玩笑话，到底是故意作弄，还是真心的。  
他又是怎么看自己的。

永濑恍神中把咖啡递过去，示意平野的喝一口。  
平野看着那只手，再看看永濑呆滞的脸，心情复杂地接了过来。

“廉先喝。”  
“诶？”  
“你先喝。”  
“你搞什么日本人的礼让啊。”

平野把咖啡罐又递回去，永濑二丈摸不着头脑地拿起来抿了一口，心里还是乱乱的，脑袋里想着的平野和现在站在自己面前的平野好像分裂成了很多个，他一时之间找不到他喜欢的那个平野本人了。

“诺。”  
“那我开动了。”

平野看准了永濑刚留下唇印的地方，贴着喝了一口。  
青少年才会心动的间接接吻的把戏，让永濑又一次口干舌燥了起来。

除了情感上的对他的渴求，身体上也是同步的。

手指，脸颊，鼻子，额头，嘴唇的触感，他都很想知道。

平野会让他知道吗？

完全心不在焉的永濑，没抓稳平野又递回来的咖啡，地心引力没给面子，静悄悄的走廊响起清脆的的“哐啷”一声，咖啡在两人的脚边里留了一地。

“啊———抱歉！”  
永濑愣了一下，接着急忙蹲下来扶起倒下的罐子，里头大概只剩下了几口咖啡，他和平野的间接接吻的唇痕也沾满了邋遢的咖啡渍，他脸上藏不住的失落和尴尬。

“廉，你没事吧。”  
平野走过去拍拍蹲着的永濑的背。

“你在这等着，我去借一下拖把。”

“别走。”  
“廉……？”

“别走……”  
永濑的声音小得跟蚊子一样。

“怎么了？”  
平野听话地没走，反倒在永濑身边蹲了下来。

平野的声音在灼伤他，平野的视线在灼伤他，最让他遍体鳞伤的，还是平野这份从始自终没变的温柔。

“紫耀……”

这是永濑今天第二次这样喊了平野的名字，那只藏在袖子里的手又去扯住了平野的袖口。  
他本来想鼓起勇气牵手的，但他还是不敢。

“你，觉得我这样，讨人厌吗？”  
“完全没有。”  
永濑没明指，平野却是秒答。

看着反复无常的永濑，平野的心里好像意外变得晴朗起来。他每次试图从永濑那得到一些眼神，却又被避开，反反复复。他以为是他的问题，后来渐渐发现，是永濑有一些关于自己的问题。  
——直到永濑此时此刻含含糊糊地问了。

原来……  
这孩子，是怕被讨厌吗？  
不如说，是想被喜欢吗——  
——一个枪击中靶子地声音在平野脑海里响起，平时的细节走马灯一样的播放着。

或许他们的心情是一样的。

他尝试着再靠近一点，永濑果然把头偏到了反方向一边。  
他想证明自己对永濑的猜测没有错，在基于这么多年的了解上。平野干脆直接跨了一步，踩进一地的咖啡里，把永濑蜷缩的身 。子硬生生搂进了怀里。  
今天第二次了。

永濑果然没挣脱了，硬邦邦地像快铁板，呼吸有些急促，耳根瞬间红透了。

“我从来没觉得廉你讨厌。”  
“不如说，我平时只是觉得你的反应很有意思。”  
“其实我对你………”

平野也愣住了，都到了嘴边的下半句话他接不上来。  
他自己对永濑，好像也出了什么问题。  
他从来没觉得自己这么笨拙过。

等到自己的心情也平复了下来，平野松开了永濑，永濑总算抬起头看着他了，那双眼睛里装满着复杂的东西。

永濑又瘪了瘪嘴，是他可喜欢看的那种快哭了的丑兮兮的表情。  
他笑着刮了一下永濑的鼻尖。

“什么都不跟我说的廉比较讨厌。”

“你………！”  
永濑揉了揉鼻子，气鼓鼓的也拧了一下平野的手臂。  
两人又像小时候一样一来一回地打闹起来，楼道后面传来了清洁阿姨的声音：

“你们没事吧？地上都是饮料，小心摔倒啊！”  
“啊！抱歉！刚才不小心把咖啡泼了！”  
“我来清扫就行了，你们赶紧去工作吧。”  
“谢谢！麻烦你了！”

走回乐屋的路上平野还在有一下没一下地作弄永濑，永濑一反常态地没抱怨，举着小拳头悄悄反击，像两个放学路上刚吵完架堵气的小学生。

永濑在想，他要是不喜欢平野就好了，喜欢人真是件痛苦的事。如果不喜欢他的话，是不是每天都能开点没规矩的玩笑，可以约他吃饭，打游戏，像海人一样偶尔撒撒娇，做点无厘头的怪事也不用担心后果。

平野在想，他或许是喜欢永濑的，他有一些对于永濑奇怪的占有欲，他想占有永濑的不经意的笨拙，占有他的哭鼻子皱巴巴的脸和弯弯的笑眼，占有他们共有的一些时间，甚至是占有同一罐咖啡的口感。平野今天把这样摸不清头脑的感情和喜欢挂上了钩。

等电梯的时候永濑总算和他并肩站着了。

平野往那边靠了一点，平时体温偏低的永濑，现在却像一个热源一样吸引着他。  
永濑不知道是没有察觉，还是不再选择避开，原地站着任凭而人的衣物摩擦出细微暧。昧的沙沙声。

“叮————”

平野先进了电梯，永濑跟着也进来了。

他看向平野的背影。  
头发有些长了，遮住了脖子。

他今天被平野拥抱了两次，无缘无故的。  
在他没有意识到自己随时要冲破胸口的那份悸动之前，他从来不会掰着手指算他们的这些亲密接触，现在却像戒断反应一样反复回想。

——紫耀，如果不是讨厌我的话……  
——那……

永濑感觉到整个头皮都有点发麻。

“廉，按5层。”  
“啊，啊，好。”

电梯门缓缓地关上了，没过几秒突然咔哒一声，停了下来，接着电流滋啦滋啦地一闪而过，电梯的灯灭了下来。

“呜啊——————”

“砰——”

“紫耀，你没事吧？”  
“没……刚往后退腰撞到了杆子。”

永濑打开手机照了一下，摁下了紧急通话的按钮。

“您好，现在电梯好像停了，请问是出了什么问题吗？”  
对面传来了工作人员歉意的声音：  
”啊，抱歉，这台电梯是一开始施工用的老电梯，估计是电路之类出了点问题，刚刚排查了没有安全问题。但是……”

对面解释了一大堆。

“所以，现在是我们还要在这待一个小时。”  
“是……或者我们可以找后勤人员帮助你们从四楼爬出来。”

“不了谢谢。”  
两人异口同声的说。

永濑那边刚和物业协商完，平野也在拨经纪人的电话。

“对……对……嗯……一个小时左右。”  
“抱歉了，让你们稍微久等……好，一会见。”

“怎么样？”  
“说没关系，晚一点大家都没工作安排。”  
“真的添麻烦了。”  
“没办法，也不是我们的问题。”

永濑关掉了手机的灯，打开手机准备继续打那些无聊的游戏。平野靠在后面的墙壁上，看着永濑的背影出神。  
这一个小时又要这么过去吗？

平野不停地啃起了自己的嘴皮，最后往前迈了一步。

永濑丝毫没察觉到平野的靠近，刚刚一盘跟别人联线打的游戏，因为电梯里网络不稳定掉线而输掉了，正在重新等组队。  
“啊……气死人了……”

“廉。”  
平野的一只手从后面伸过来，摁了一下永濑的手机，把屏幕锁上了。

“喂——”  
永濑刚想要抱怨，胳膊肘却顶上了平野的身子，他这才意识到他们贴得多近，他下意识看了一眼摄像头，希望摄像头的电也断了。

“你这么喜欢玩游戏，我们现在也来玩个游戏吧。”  
“玩什么？”  
永濑只好向前挪了一点，无奈平野的手还握着他的手和手机，他没法挣脱。他这一动，平野也跟着贴了上来，慢慢地永濑就被夹在了电梯门和平野的身体中间。脖子后面有点异样的感觉，永濑不得不在黑暗里更加在意起平野的存在来。

“心理解压游戏～“  
“唔————”  
平野的声音是带着湿气在耳边喷出来的，永濑浑身颤抖了一下，心跳得停不下来。  
“感觉最近压力都太大了——”  
一个柔软的触感贴上了皮肤，永濑彻底脑子一片空白了，平野继续压低着嗓音说：  
“现在开始我们假装两个完全不认识的陌生人，不可以叫对方的名字，但是对方的要求……不能拒绝。”

平野的话没说完，就没了声，永濑知道那是平野在开始吻他的脖子，他整个人也跟电梯一样坏掉了，手抓着电梯门的边框全是汗。接着那种湿润感爬到了耳垂。

“不要有压力，一个小时后这个陌生人就消失了。”  
“你还是你认为的你自己，我也还是我自己。”

永濑心里明白了，平野或许埋藏着比自己更难以言喻的东西，有着更多的考虑和思量。更重要的是，他应该也对自己………  
他闭上眼，梦里那个平野在脑海里浮现出来，这回永濑还没开口说话，平野就回头了———

“看我。”

梦里的平野声音真实在耳边响起了。

他还没来得及把手机放进口袋里，就被平野拧过来，手机被平野没收到口袋里，空着的手被另一只手锢住，十指缠绕在了一起，平野一只胳膊松松地搂过他的腰，往身上带了带。

两人都沉默了，只剩下一些yin 糜的水声在空气里，永濑歪着头任由平野折磨他的脖子，耳垂，喉结，锁骨。平野的两只手也玩味地捏着他的手指和他腰上的软肉。

电梯里没有一丝光亮，永濑看不清平野的脸，只能感觉到那只大手还在自己腰间流连忘返。平野此时此刻对他流露出来的渴望，让他那句多次生生咽下的告白，忍不住变成泪水想涌出来。

——紫耀，也是一样吗……

他喉咙痒痒的，他想把那四个字说出来了，但是嗓子眼还是堵得慌，永濑拼命让自己把眼泪憋回去，咽着口水想让自己说些什么，但还没来得及，那刚才皮肤上熟悉的柔软的触感，直接贴上了他的唇。  
大概，这是永濑致死都不明白的事，伸手不见五指的黑暗里平野怎么能这么精准地找准了和他接吻，偏偏就是嘴，不是下巴鼻子脸蛋眼睛眉毛额头。  
偏偏平野还先伸了舌头，永濑仍在那畏畏缩缩地，手脚发软，身体禁不住往下沉，平野就把他从地心引力那捞了起来，捞进自己怀里。

空气里的水声变了一种味道。

永濑被吻得动情了，抽出一只手来捧着平野的脸，他好生摸着这个人的轮廓，耳朵，眼睑，眉毛，好确认这真的不是个陌生人，是自己梦里梦到千万次的那个背影的主人公。

仿佛一个世纪过去后，平野松开了嘴，但没松开他的手，永濑有些上气不接下气。

“你没有什么要要求我的吗？”

永濑才想起来这是个游戏，他也有平野必须服从的命令权。  
他高温的大脑快速运转了起来，他能要求什么呢？要求平野和自己在一起，做自己的男朋友，听他说我也喜欢你，一起做一些他妄想过的情侣才会做的事？  
然后灯亮起来后呢？  
不过还是同样的一场梦。

他太清楚不过了。

想着想着永濑的眼泪还是没忍住掉了，他分不清里头是极喜还是极悲的情绪。

“没有的话，那我们继续做一些爱豆不会做的事了哦。”  
平野淡淡地调侃着，手上使了点劲，几乎那个软绵绵的身体揉进自己身体里。

原来，一直不明白的是自己，并不是永濑。永濑一开始显现出对自己的仰慕的时候，平野觉得自己是哥哥，是年长的一方，所以理所当然只是想保护永濑，想帮助他。他一直在自己所构造的蓝图里和永濑相处着，当那个框架被内心的火焰烧坏的时候，他才发现自己真正的心情。  
但那之后，他更明白的是，他们所想的，大多都是无法实现的，他没有信心去经营一段自己容易失控的地下恋情。所以在这个狭窄的电梯里，他想给双方一些机会，想让自己再次验证，那些乱七八糟的情绪到底是什么，也想看看永濑真正从自己这想得到什么。

永濑没有回应，平野觉得刚才的一个吻已经让自己有了一点反应，手上的动作也带上了一点不一样的意味

“唔———”  
永濑多多少少感受到了平野身体的变化，这回完全成了一个哑巴，鼓起勇气用自己的唇贴了贴平野的。  
冰冰的，干巴巴的。

——说了要涂润唇膏了，小孩。

这一掠而过的吻让平野不满，心里暗自吐槽了一句。扣着永濑的脖子逼着这只雏鸟跟他接一些少儿不宜的吻。

平野的舌头好灵活，好湿，永濑不知道该去怎么回应他才好，整张脸的肌肉都是酥酥麻麻的，嘴角的银丝顺着下巴留到了脖子，再滑落进衣服里。  
光是一个吻，他就被弄得一塌糊涂了。

永濑贪恋这些时间，他胸口单相思的苦楚倾巢而出，他能看见那些碎片粘在平野身上，闭上眼睁开眼，他喜欢的那个平野气息就在身边，肢体交缠在一起，吻着他。

这样就够了。

那双手的动作越发放肆，永濑觉得没有一个角落没被爱抚过，平野好像还很喜欢他的腰和臀，掐得永濑有些肉紧，身体也渐渐有了反应。

“这个，怎么办？”  
平野轻笑着，毫不在意地用大腿蹭了蹭。

“嗯………”  
永濑唔咽了一声。

“那………”

“绝对要忘掉哦。”  
接着永濑听到的是拉链次啦解开的声音，闷热的电梯里，下半身传来了凉飕飕的感觉。

“紫耀……我…”

“不是‘紫耀’哦，别忘了我们的游戏，不能叫名字的，大明星。”

平野玩味的话钻进脑子里，永濑这个瞬间觉得自己只是被作弄了，是平野发现了自己暗恋那点破事，现在借由着来把自己耍得团团转。

“手，借我一下。”  
平野扯过永濑一只手，永濑脸烧红到有些痛了，现在要是给他一根体温针，别说36.8，那一定超过40了。  
掌心和自己的家伙一下子就跟平野的撞上了，平野像操纵玩偶一样操纵着他，两人的手覆在燃起的情欲上，怎么样也舒缓不掉。

一个小时还剩下几分钟呢？

永濑第一次触摸到平野真真实实的形状，想必平野也是，他之前没这往方面想，或者是根本像一个雏一样不太敢，他知道平野这方面与她大不相同…只是没想到……

平野的手明显劲道更大一些，而且胯部也跟着动，把永濑褶皱和敏感点都搓弄得有些疼，一股股电流般，酸酸的兴奋感源源不断的涌进身体里，永濑怕自己的脑子就要报废。

“唔……嗯……”

明显的，平野更照顾他一些，大拇指在顶端熟练地按揉着，永濑嘴角断断续续发出些喘气，他笨拙地想要去回报，结果自己早就滩成了水，根本力不从心。

没过一会平野又来亲他的身体，从脖子到脸蛋，一顿瞎糊弄，他不知道原来这人在这方面怎么如此缠人，心里下意识想吐槽，但是整个人都被害羞和兴奋占满了。

如果现在不是在坏掉的电梯，而是在……

他们也根本不会做这种事吧。

永濑无奈的笑了下，决定享受剩下的时间。

他比平野先释 放了出来，他破天荒没理自己不知道沾在哪的体 ye， 而是伸出手帮平野裤子解决他的问题。

“廉。”  
“不是说了……不能……”  
平野的堵上了那张小嘴。

“廉。”  
“你犯规了。”  
“我从来不讨厌你。”  
在宣 。泄之前平野这么说了。

对于他们而言，“喜欢”好像一直很难被说出来，不论是在现在，过去，还是将来。

可能他们之间不止“喜欢”，比“喜欢”多一点，又少一点。

永濑从口袋里摸出纸巾来擦拭着两人的身体，又仔仔细细检查了一下衣服，顺便也检查了一下平野的。

两人的身体渐渐分开了，刚才火热的空气里虽然还弥漫着一些味道，但是却随着时间慢慢冷却了。

“我……”  
永濑觉得自己能说出口了。

“什么？”  
平野的声音还在附近，永濑伸手拉住了她的衣角确保他不会跑了。

这时传来了广播的声音，脚下电梯的地板有了一丝动静。

“抱歉，久等了，现在……”  
平野的眼睛一下没适应突然变得敞亮的环境，只能看到眩晕漆黑的一片，嘴上这回不是蜻蜓点水的小鸡啄米了，他觉得有人用力舔了他的牙龈。

等他能把眼睛睁开的时候，罪魁祸首一如既往地，只给了他一个后脑勺。

“紫耀……”  
永濑没看他，在看上升的楼层。

“谢谢你……”  
“谢什么？”  
平野下意识摸了摸嘴唇。

“你的咖啡。”

平野想看看永濑是不是真的打算忘了刚才的疯狂游戏，居然没法看出一点端倪。

谁知道呢？

有些东西确实改变了。

“对了，廉。”  
“嗯？”  
“别忘了。”

“什么？”

平野又摸了摸嘴唇，想了一下：

“算了，还是忘了吧。”


End file.
